Krystal
Krystal was a protagonist of the Star Fox series, and now stars in her own game, Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal. She speaks with a British accent in the English version of the game. Story Months had passed when Krystal was banished from her Lylat System home. She felt emptiness without fox McCloud and planned suicide at first, until a mysterious individual named Yen-Sid appeared before her, proposing a better light for her. If she could help in the war with Maleficent, Yen-Sid could convince the Lylat people Krystal's heroism is back after all. At the Disney Castle, she is introduced to King Mickey and Kermit the Frog. To fight for her, Kermit suggested that Cookie Monster go with her, and Mickey also lent her Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck. Throughout the game story, Krystal goes on many adventures, based on Disney and Non-Disney movies. She has also the power to go in disguise as a male, a drag king as Cookie Monster points out. World Forms *Halloween Town:Krystal dons a jiang shi outfit like in Chinese mythology. *Atlantica:Krystal is a mervixen with a blue tail, and a white shell bra. Relations with Other Characters *Gaston:Krystal knew they would be equal at drawing weapons at each other. One time, Gaston attempted to kill Krystal by leaving her a suitcase bomb. In their battle, Krystal drew her staff quickly and hit Gaston, starting the fight. *Maid Marian:Krystal has a friendship with her in a secret lesbian love they promise to not tell anyone about, Krystal proved it by kissing her. *Beaker:Krystal often goes very angry with Beaker because he might look at her naked. *Vladimir Makarov:When Krystal killed Gaston, Makarov made her his enemy. *Anastasia:Krystal is one of the four people who know's of Anastasia's name even though she is with amnesia as Anya. *Indiana Jones:Like Indy, she is quite adventurous. She did try on Indy's hat once before he reapplied it to his own head. Marion Ravenwood calls them a "dynamic duo". *Bagi:Krystal first finds her name while speaking with architect Doug Roberts about the Cat's Kennel hotel layout. During the Red-Black Dragon Clan War, Krystal realizes that Bagi is a female puma able to talk and walk like humans. Like the Cerinian, Bagi seems to resent Beaker's perversion of women. To show friendship sign, the two give the "high tail". *Co. Joseph L. Ryan:When the prisoners began to seemingly endlessly hate Ryan, Krystal knows that not to be true and supports Ryan's escape plans to the fullest. *Beast:While reluctant at first, Krystal becomes fast friends with the Beast while he is in love with Belle. Other than Yen Sid, Krystal is the only girl who knows the Beast's real name. *Dr. Elsa Schneider:Although friends at first, Krystal begins to go further into Elsa's backstory like Henry Jones did. She discovers Elsa a Nazi and she shows her hatred by spitting in the Austrian Nazi's face. Characters killed by Krystal *Palmer:After he was mutating into a Thing creature. *Windows:He was about to mutate before Krystal burned him. *Percival C. McLeach:Krystal killed the poacher in a desperate measure to save Cody. *Shan Yu:Krystal used a giant firecracker to blow Shan Yu up. *Gaston:Krystal tossed him off the balcony to his death. *Jafar:Desperate to save Aladdin from Jafar, Krystal threw the villain's Genie lamp into the lava. *Liparus Captain:Krystal threw a grenade to his feet, and he told her and Bond they are too late to stop Stromberg before he dies. *Anck-Su-Namun:On the 1st visit to the Land of the Mummies, Krystal uses a command from the Book of Amun-Ra to make mummy soldiers kill the undead lover of Imhotep. *Gen. Peter McAllister:Murtaugh kills McAllister's driver in his car and Krystal kills the general with a live grenade, blowing him and the ehroin shipment up. *Maj. Gobler:Krystal fends off his car, then borrows the wheel from Indy and slams into Gobler's car side. He screams in terror and falls to his doom off a cliff. Fake Names Krystal, like James Bond has used fake IDs to conceal hers in some occasions. *Malwani - Used while posing as "Prince Ali"'s bodyguard. *Jean-Pauls - Used as she surveys Gaston's moves. *Lt. Jarier - Used while she infiltrates Frollo's personal army. Is discovered when she and Phoebus put a torch out. *Uldrich Mauser - Used as she infiltrates Ratigan's hideout to free Olivia Flaversham when Basil and Dawson don't respond. She also saves the detectives. *Timmy the Jiang-Shi - Used to help Jack Skellington free Santa and Sally from Oogie Boogie. She keeps Oogie distracted enough with this. *Joe Granger - Used while she gathers information on Ratcliffe and his plans. Is found out by Ratcliffe and Krystal is forced to flee to the Powhatans camp. *Lord James O'Toole - Used to distract the guards alongside Barbossa, while Jack Sparrow takes some weapons from Beckett's armory. *Pvt. Toptunov - Used as she helps in Rambo's second Trautman rescue attempt. *Dr. Jeffrey Benston - Used when she and Bond first meet Karl Stromberg. *Bishop Meyers - Used while pretending to offer herself as a new member of Drax's master race. She is discovered by the perfect women as Lady Devon shouts to Krystal "Infidel among us!" then she heads out to see her comrades outside while Goodhead and Bond free themselves from a fiery death. *Capt. Santino Taglialucci - Used in attempt to get Ryan out of the prison camp before she is captured. *Lt. Otto - Used during the dig for the Ark of the Covenant. Is captured when she is discovered for helping Indiana Jones and not shooting him. *Lord Friedrich - Used to get into Castle Brunwald to help save Henry Jones Sr. from the Germans. She is captured and discovered by Elsa Schneider. *Yuao Fing - Used to infiltrate the White Lotus Society headquarters and pretend to be a member. *Guard Nelson - Used when she busts Tango & Cash out of the maximum security prison they are held in. *Heinrich van Hausen - Used in an attempt to make Arjen Rudd leave America. Quotes *Who is this other blue head with googly eyes? **Kermit's response:He's Cookie Monster, we called him in from Sesame Street. *Oh Cookies. You're so sensitive when you get along with women, even if they're naked. **Cookie Monster's response:Ha ha ha. Well, me just try to control it in. *(using telepathy in an urgency on Ariel)Bad news! Ariel, while I saw "Vanessa", I saw in my eyes as Vanessa is not who she pretends to be! **Ariel's mind response:Are you sure of it? **Krystal:(shaking Ariel):Of course I'm sure! The sea witch is attempting to marry Eric at sundown! We've got to do something about it! *(to Rambo)I did lose more people that I loved more in Lylat. Where did you lose your loved ones? **Rambo's response: Stupid Vietnam. *(seeing Art Galt attacking in his helicopter)It's that deputy, Art Galt! And he's here for Round Two, guys! *Remember, Rambo, 36 hours go get the hell in and out. Then the helicopter's to come and pick us up. *(after extraction is denied and Vietnam forces close in with Vinh ordering their surrender)No way out of this, Rambo. Let's put them down for the night. (Krystal throws his staff to the ground) *(once Captain Vinh is killed)THAT'S for Co! *I'm telling the elders, Gaston that you must be too crazy to marry Belle so they banish you, or put you in hard labor which ever comes first. *Your excellency, if you hadn't been THAT greedy in the past before becoming what you are, that enchantress would've not made you a creature. (Krystal to Beast) **Beast's response:I never was that greedy that day. *Have you kept guards at night shifts around the castle? I think I fear that another somebody might steal Belle away. **Beast's response:And who may I ask, is this somebody? (a loud boom is heard before he gets an answer) *Who the hell's Imhotep? (wondering about Imhotep when he is first mentioned by Mickey) *Name's Krystal, I'll be your truckjacker today. (about to throw a Nazi out of the truck carrying the Covenant Ark) *(Watching Belloq and the Nazis open the Ark of the Covenant)I'm not sure if this will be a good show of Jewish nature. I fear Heartless might come out uncontrollable and attack us all. *(When the Ark spirits attack the Germans watching them)INDY'S RIGHT MARION! KEEP ALL OUR EYES CLOSED!!! *(reading Blair's Thing notes)"It could look like a million life forms on a million planets, and change into one of them at a time. Now, it wants life forms on Earth." What is this monster doing here anyway? (continues reading) "It needs to be alone and in close proximity to a life form in order for it to be completely absorbed. The chameleon strikes in the dark." What the hell? "There is still cellular activity in these burned remains. They're not dead yet!" (throwing the notes to a counter) I've gotta warn Bennings! *(Fuchs has died from burns as she, MacReady, Nauls and Windows discover)I'm right! He didn't get into Fuchs's body! *(seeing the broken blood samples in Doc Copper's lab)I don't care who touched the blood, but I never went near it, MacReady! *(preparing the blood test for MacReady's friends)I want all of you to stay calm, while MacReady and I test the blood samples with heat. The thing... he won't like the fire on wires or knives. Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Animal Heroes